


Belle of the Ball

by Liala



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lari Lavellan enjoyed Sex, always learning and experimenting with those she cares for.  One day she receives an offer to earn her 100% court approval.  An evening with the nobles, for them to fuck and use her as they see fit.  First she was horrified then she became aroused.<br/>What will happen behind closed doors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kmeme prompt: There are plenty of sealed doors at the Winter Palace. Lavellan finds herself in a gang bang behind one of said doors.   
> After all, the Orlesians' distaste for elves is only outweighed by their taste for elves.

The Winter Palace was exquisite beyond what Lari had anticipated. The famed palace built on the ruins of her people’s land. Land taken from them by Orlais after the Halamshiral fell. Gold covered almost every wall, as heavy fabrics swallowed and blocked out the light. The Game was well underway and the notable Orlesian nobles danced with words and death without breaking social etiquette.  
Sipping her wine she let the sweet fruits of summer soothe her pallet, a temporary measure to quell her nerves and rising excitement. The future of Orlais had been left to her hands, her judgment decided the fate of Empress Celene, her personal distaste for the woman had to be put aside for the greater good. Yet thanks to some careful manouvers in the Game, the main players had been forced into supplication, securing the future and halting Corypheus.   
Yet although the evening was winding down, Lari could only feel a sense of anticipation as Sister Nightingale surveyed the crowd by her side. Saving the Empress was only part of the plan, the gala was an ideal time to seduce the Orlesian nobility. For some it was playing The Game, others needed further persuasions.  
“The lily room is ready for you Inquisitor.”  
“The potions?”  
“Both waiting as requested. A bath is waiting so you can prepare.”  
“Excellent. I leave the rest of the formalities to you Sister Nightingale.”  
  
The request had come not more than a week before the ball, a decadent sealed note in the finest gold writing with a proposition to curry favour with the Orlesian court. The first time Leliana had shared its contents Lari thought it must have been some form of practical joke, or at least a way to shame the Inquisition. Yet with further investigation the offer was serious.  
Particular members of the court wished an evening’s entertainment of pleasure with the Herald of Andraste, to be at their mercy and purify their bodies and carnal desires until their sin eradicated. Once purified they would swear fealty to the Inquisition. Lari was reluctant at first, she had always enjoyed pleasures of the flesh, but had put aside her own wants and needs for the betterment of the people. Leliana suggested it was a suitable deal, many of the interested parties had strong soldiers and resources invaluable as their influence spread. Hesitant she agreed, as long as they would follow her conditions, but as the date drew nearer, she questioned whether she was truly doing this for the Inquisition or her own satisfaction and interest.  
  
The room was arranged tastefully, the typical Orlesian bed replaced by a large circular bed, soft silken sheets of ivory were tucked tightly around the mattress unlikely to be pulled out by any of their evening activities. A fire was lit in the fireplace double doors framing the marble surround, the soft lilt of Orlesian voices drifted through the wooden door. An ottoman stool stood central by the fire, the cream leather dappled by firelight. It was on heavy sturdy feet big enough for a single person. A small side door to the room hidden by a drape was her destination.

 

Ducking through the velvet the aroma of lilies and roses filled her nostrils as an ornate marble bath was filled with steaming water. She wanted to be clean for her guests. Undoing the buttons on the heavy uniform Josephine had insisted they wore to show they were serious contenders in the Game. Free from the stuffy uniform she removed her silk underclothes and sighed as the warm water eased her muscles. With smooth caresses and a delicate sponge she washed away the grime of the evening, taking her time to prepare her body. Drying herself she retrieved a small cloth bag and withdrew the silky garments from within. A corset, gloves and a scrappy piece of lace in the finest green velvet would be her armour for the night. Retrieving the first vial from the dresser she swallowed the bitter liquid, a necessary protection for the nights activities. Loosely Plaiting her hair she secured the end with a leather strip.  
  
The Cold Orlesian marble floor contrasted with her warmed body a masked noble waited for her by the roaring fire, he was tall and broad, not what she had envisaged.  
  
"Good evening your grace," she purred, her hips swaying seductively.  
  
"Ah, Inquisitor. You look divine, the maker certainly created a miracle."  
  
"You flatter me."  
  
"Not nearly enough, but I digress, I thank you for agreeing to our proposal."  
  
"It was certainly intriguing, both politically and personally."  
  
"I too, though it was personal interests that first drove us to seek you out."  
  
"I thank you for also agreeing to my terms, your grace." She took his proffered hand as he eased her onto the ottoman.   
  
"If I am honest sweet thing, your terms were not as extensive as i expected. I trust the potions were here."  
  
"Yes, your grace."  
  
"I must admit that I expected a dalish elf to be more reserved about such acts. If you forgive a curious man." He trailed his fingers across her shoulder.  
  
"Most dalish are, but I found early on I had a taste for sins of the flesh, extasy and comfort in another's arms, I see no shame in that as long it was with someone I cared for. I am not a slut. Though I suppose tonight will change that."  
  
"Oh no your ladyship, we are here to worship you. None will dare hurt your name."  
  
"That pleases me. Besides, since I have agreed I have been most eager for our meeting."  
  
"Then we shall not delay, I myself cannot wait. I would like to position you now. Do you agree, we will not do anything to hurt you."  
  
"I agree."   
  
"Then please, sit up straight ankles far apart arms behind your back. Put your body on display for us."  
  
The nobility shuffled in, the usual hard stomps of heeled shoes was absent. The usual finery swapped for elegant corsets and undergarments still overly extravagant. The full face masks had been replaced by half masks, lips exposed for use. Lari felt her body quiver as heated eyes raked over her skin, the dukes position left all of her intimate areas exposed, her cheeks flushed with humiliation and arousal.  
  
"We are well aware of your conditions, but one can never be to sure. Madams and monsieurs, please inform our guest of what she has in store."  
  
"Oral, both giving and receiving." Growled a man  
  
"Being thoroughly fucked hard, ass and pussy."  
"Don't forget that pretty little mouth."  
"Oh and that body we must devour."  
"We will bind you in satin,"  
"Fuck you slowly and hard"  
"Fill you with cum,"  
"Impale you on a peg."  
"Fill all your holes at once."  
"Till you can orgasm no more and overflow with our approval."  
  
"Yes." She gasped licking her lips.  
  
"Then let us unwrap our present. Inquisitor, please hold still."

"Lari, call me Lari" she panted, her smalls already sodden. "You wished for elf, call me by my Dalish name."  
  
"Oh yes,"  
  
"Marvellous." Praised the crowd.  
  
As if some unseen signal were given hands groped and grasped her body pulling her to her feet. Rough larger hands immediately groped h bread, hard fingers digging into the skin no doubt leaving a bruise roughly dragging them from her corset so the boning forced them forward. Immediately the rough hands pinched and rolled her nipples as she moaned at their touch. Smaller fingers hooked under the lacing untying hidden strings and buttons before wrenching away the cups leaving only her stomach wrapped in silk. Lari called out as her thighs were forced apart, feet spread her pussy exposed.  
  
"My, my Lari, our little Dalish toy is soaked." A sun masked nobles brandished his soaked fingers before tasting her juices. "Like honeyed peach."   
  
Fingers tore into her smalls the thin fabric gave way as thick fingers delved into her folds. Kari's whole body was on fire, fingers caressed, probed, pinched and stroked till she could not distinguish one feeling from another, bodies pressing against her as her legs became like jelly. Teeth nipped as her skin as her g;oves disappeared.  
  
"Oh I the our little elf is more than ready wouldn't you say." Lari managed to roll her head, many of the silks and corsets discarded as men pumped their cocks at her nakedness one fisted her glove around his member the silky fabric heightening his around.   
  
"Duke Wolf, she is your guest, would you care for first taste."  
  
"You are too kind! He purred. "Lari, lie back on the ottoman, hips over the edge." His curt voice ordered, without his clothing he was more muscular than she had imagined his thick cock erect as she complied. "Oh my sweet little thing, grasp your knees spread yourself for me, show me your sweet clasp." Her head arched as the cool room air tickled her slick entrance as her juices leaked onto the leather. "So ready,my do you tempt all your men like that?"  
  
"Only the ones I like your grace." She chuckled as he grinned wickedly under his wolf mask.  
  
"Such a tempting mouth."  
  
"All the better to suck you with."  
  
"What plump breast you have."  
  
"All the best to tease you with."  
  
With rough grasp and harsh cry her body arched as he thrust deeply to the hilt. "What a tight snatch you have."  
  
"All the better to milk you with" she growled squeezing her internal muscles around him eliciting a moan.  
  
"I knew you would be divine." He growled against her ear. "Now sweet one, tender or rough?"  
  
"Whatever pleases you, your grace. I am here for your desire."  
  
"You would do well at the game he mused," his thumb tracing the outline of her plump lips. "Rough I think, spoil you for the others" he laughed flipping her onto her stomach driving back in one fluid thrust his hips relentlessly slammed against her as he pierced her deeply.  
  
"Creators yes!" She shouted. "Fill me with your Shem cock!" She howled. "So big, bigger than and Dalish man."  
  
Oh yes, she knew how to play the game.  
  
Rough hands yanked her braid arching her back into his grasp, the pain mixing with pleasure. The duke nibbled and bit at her skin as he drove into her relentlessly,   
  
"Such a good girl Lari deserves a reward." she screamed as he slipped a hand and rubbed her clit vigorously her screams of pleasure grew harsh as she felt her orgasm crest. "Come for me girl." He bit out, her body tensed as pleasure washed over her body before he stilled deep inside warm spurts coating her sweet clasp. She mewled as he withdrew.   
  
"Thank you." She gasped.  
  
"Oh you will be singing more praises by the end of the night." He purred stroking her cheek. "Keep your thighs open" she shivered complying as his seed leaked. "Now who is next?"


	2. Chapter 2

The men roared as they swarmed over her, flipping her over as their hands groped and resumed their torment of her nipples, warm tongues biting and sucking. Calloused hands pulled her legs further apart caressing her calves leaving her vulnerable as the man in a rabbit mask settled between her thighs, the head of his cock felt narrower than her wolf, but with gentle teases his length was far greater as he began to fuck her, her head tilted back hanging off the ottoman, as she moaned under him, pleading for him to impale her, and praising his cock.   
  
"Let us use this pretty mouth. Open up” ordered a brute, his belly was more rotund and his fat cock jutted awkwardly towards her face.   
  
"Yes! She howled, "Will you silence me sir, feed my empty belly with your seed?"  
  
"Oh yes sweetling."  
  
Lari complied her mouth open wide and tongue reaching for his member as he guided it inside her mouth. She relaxed allowing him to thrust into her throat caressing his cock with her tongue. Another cock was thrust into her open hand, his grip around her fingers aiding his masturbation as a woman rode her fingers, ramming them into her pussy.  
  
The rabbit was growing more erratic as fingers probed her clit, her body quaking under the pleasure as seed flooded her once again. She choked as her mouth overflowed with semen. Drops hit the floor, she gasped as the crowd watched, her hands sticky with others release.   
"Don't waste your food" hissed the rotund man unbinding her, eagerly she licked his semen from the floor.   
  
"Kneel on the ottoman." Order the wolf. Her exposed pussy immediately filled by a hard object, unyielding. She yelped seeing a buxom Comtesse filling her with a large strap on phallus, the rigid object scraped against her walls deliriously.   
  
"Put that mouth to use." Her hair was yanked roughly as a thin cock fucked her mouth, the phallus impaling her on the cock in front as her hands and exposed skin were stroked.  
  
When the current group had their fill, cock replacing the phallus, her tongue and face was shoved into a pussy. The onslaught relentless as she climaxed again before the next cock took its place, her holes never empty or not being used.  
  
"What a good Dalish girl." Praised the wolf duke, his cock pumping into her mouth as she eagerly tasted him.   
  
"It's always good to do as the wolf commands." She mumbled against his cock.   
  
"What was that?"  
  
She coughed her throat rough from being fucked. "A good Dalish girl knows to please our lord the Dread Wolf for the good of all."  
"Then worship me." He ordered as she continued her worship she jolted as cold liquid dripped against her ass. "Surrender your very being to pleasure and receive my praise." She squeaked as he massaged the oil into her tight ring gently massaging the opening "relax, you will soon be taking something much larger." Lari groaned as the oil hit her ass again another finger probing her entrance as the cock in her pussy was replaced by another as her wolf filled her mouth and she greedily swallowed his fluid, barely getting a break before her mouth was filled again.  
  
Minutes melded together as her holes were thoroughly used and abused her ass rosy from being spanked, her throat hoarse from being fucked, her skin sticky and her ass spread, a phallus thrust into her tight ring holding her open as her wolf pumped it in and out. Lari had come countless times, her body over sensitive to the slightest touch. It was heaven.

Finally she felt the hands and cocks withdraw, her body shivered already missing the contact of so many bodies as a door clicked closed and warm arms lifted her over to the bed.  
  
"Here drink." Her wolf pressed cold glass to her lips, the bitter taste of brandy filling her mouth. She coughed as the smoky liquid burnt against her raw throat.  
  
"Thank you." She mouthed.  
  
"You are magnificent," he praised, "beyond what we had dreamed, you will have everyone begging at your feet."  
  
"Yet I only seek one person’s approval." She whispered stroking his cheek. "What dark things you stir in me," she leaned forward kissing him on the lips as he responded tongue threading with hers.  
  
"Oh sweet thing, such promise for later. But for now, drink this." He pressed another vial to her lips and she drank trusting him. "A potion for stamina, it will give you energy for the next round. I fully plan on claiming that ass for my own."  
  
"Please do, but how I don't know you are managing, I thought Shemlen men did not last long."  
  
"Another Orlesian trick. Only the most decadent parties use them to extend pleasure or for breeding, and it is a great pleasure to see you covered." With a tender hand he cupped her full sex wiping away the excess with a cloth as he urged her to drink.  
  
"Interesting," she mused.  
  
"Again, are you still content?"  
  
She kissed him deeply. "Yes, I feel alive, fantastic, I can't name all the words for my feelings but I am happy."  
  
He kissed her before returning to the door.  
  
"Madams and Monsieurs, let us recommence."  
  
Soft footsteps filled the room as the bed became surrounded by bodies, their bodies still ready to resume her ravishment.   
"Now the real fucking begins growled the wolf flipping her onto her stomach dragging her arse off the bed before thrusting two fingers into her tight bud. Lari screamed as the pain mixed with pleasure as he thrust his forefingers deep to the knuckle pumping hard before removing himself. The sound of a cork being popped made her help as more oil coated her ass before he positioned his cock at her entrance. "Before was just a warm up," he pushed against her tight ring as his head fought the intrusion before easing allowing him to sheath to the hilt. "This will be hard, this will be rough and you will love it." He growled before drawing out and thrusting again. "Someone fuck her throat." He roared pulling her hair so his cock dug deeper. The rabbit was quick to fill the role as his shaft filled her mouth. The fullness from her ass was strange and filling, but her pussy was dripping, she enjoyed it as semen flooded her mouth. Both men withdrew but she was dragged to her feet. The rotund man lay prostrate on his back cock just ting upwards as she was impaled on his cock her pussy painfully full as rough hands forced her shoulders down and the wolf drove into her ass again. She screamed and thrashed the feeling was too thrilling, too full. It was too much as the cocks rutted wildly in both holes rubbing against each other through her thin walls. She screamed louder as her orgasm was being wrenched from her body.   
  
"Now dear let's quieten down a bit," roared another man, he opened her mouth quickly filling it with a cock as she was thoroughly fucked by all three men. She groaned and writhed but her hands were quickly bound in silk powerless to stop the onslaught and pleasure that coursed through her as the first load of cum filled her ass.  
  
“Thank me.” He growled.  
  
“Oh thank you master, thank you for your seed, can I have more?” she played along as the man below filled her pussy while the cock that had occupied her mouth sprayed her hair. With little care she was tossed aside as the men stepped back into the group. Lari struggled to move her bound hands making it difficult. Again the others were waiting for some signal or etiquette she didn’t understand.  
  
“Madames et Monsieurs, we have three hours till daylight and three holes begging to be filled.”

Time blended into one, hands grabbed and pulled and probed. Her ass filled by cock, phallus or fingers as she gave up her control, she was bound and impaled by them, she would accept pleasure to the end. The first time she orgasmed two of the Comtesses were ramming their hard rods hard within her, their bumped sides larger and more arousing that before. As she rode them another man fucked her throat hard holding her hair as it knotted. Bodies changed but she felt constantly on a cloud of air, the grinding of flesh beginning to become painful as her womb swelled with seed and her clit was being abused. She her moans became delirious screams and begging to be released as she was relentlessly pounded. Her mind slipping away as she thrust her hips into each relentless intruder, she sucked them dry when they spilled she relished being their whore.  
  
The air teased her filled holes, her legs coated in cum as it dripped freely from her ass and pussy making her slick and sticky. Pleasure and pain were becoming one immeasurable mass and she felt stuck on a precipice of a dark canyon, one more drop and she may just lose herself.   
  
As the first bells of morning drifted over Halamshiral her guests began to tired and depart leaving with the softest of sighs, their praise still filling her ears as her last suitor spilled her pussy already overflowing and full of cum. The Duke returned with water which she gulped gratefully a soft knock at the door distracting her from her stupor. Three men entered the room, bare chested all bearing the chevalier crest.  
  
“A gift, for your needs. Use them how you will till your caretaker arrives. Thank you for you most amiable company. Perhaps again?” he smiled wickedly behind the wolf mask.  
  
“Perhaps” she smiled as the Duke left. Her “pets” were certainly strong and delicious. “Gentlemen, would you kindly carry me to the bathroom, I think I need a gentle cleanse.”  
  
The men nodded silently between them and all credit to the Duke, they did everything they were asked. Curling under the fresh covers she was rudely awakened by Leliana, her tired presents tucked up around her. Wordlessly she pointed to the table where a silver tray of parchment waited. The agreed alliances. Lari smiled to herself. Who said politics could not be fun?


End file.
